Amnesia
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: Song-fic to 5SOS song, amnesia, except with a happy ending.


I_ drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

**_22 year old Nat Wolff drove through the downtown part of NYC. He passed all the place. He and his girlfriend, rosalina, and their friends would hang out._**

**_all the memories flooded back. The time at moon dance diner when they got drunk. Their last kiss sitting in a booth a herby's burger joint. He remember the spark that he could never feel anyother girl._**

**_he thought about the constant reminders from her closest friend, Kristina. "Get over her, Nat. She's gotten over her." She would say._**

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_**he thought about her new boyfriend, Michael. Everybody makes mistakes, he thought. He wondered if when he would give another girl the sexy eye would she run to her apartment and read the love notes that he had given her. Did she still have them? **  
_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_**everyday he wished he could forget everything. Not remeber anything.**_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_all _

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_**he sits in the egg chair, scrolling through all the pictures that we've ever taken.**_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_**"where are you Nat? David asked.**_

_**"I don't want to come." Nat would says in every conversation.**_

_**"because rosalina will be there?" David asks.**_

_** Nat felt a pang in his chest.**_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_**her mascara ripped down her face.**_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

__**he woke with a start. he was in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw his brother asleep ont he couch, the windows dark. He looked to the chair next to his bed. There sat rosalina hold his hand. He squeezed her hand. She woke scared but realized it was him. The hugged and Nat squeezed tightly, afraid to let go.**__

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

**_"It was just a sick, twisted dream. You were in a coma after a horrid car accident." Rosalina said._**


End file.
